Test3/G2
Okoto Combatants * Mask Makers * Okotans ** Protectors * Skull Raiders ** Skull Army * * Umarak ** Shadow Traps *** Shadow Horde Battles History of Okoto * The Skull Raiders come close to conquering Okoto, but Ekimu, , and the Protectors push them back into underground tunnels. * Makuta creates and dons the Mask of Ultimate Power and begins to destroy Okoto. Ekimu knocks the mask from his face, and Capital City is drawn into the Shadow Realm. Coming of the Toa * Hundreds of years after Makuta's Betrayal, Skull Spiders begin to menace the Okotans. ** Skull Spiders invade a village in the Region of Fire, causing the inhabitants to hide inside their dwellings. ** Skull Spiders overrun a village in the Region of Jungle, with only Bingzak escaping. Vizuna finds him and drives off the Skull Spiders. ** Skull Spiders attack a village in the Region of Jungle and enslave the villagers. Vizuna and Narmoto later free the villagers and drive off the Skull Spiders. * After Narmoto greets at his landing site, several Skull Spiders attack but are effortlessly defeated by Tahu. * While traveling through an ancient ruin, and Izotor save four villagers from blue Skull Spiders. * On a bridge in the Region of Fire, Tahu and Narmoto are ambushed by Skull Spiders, but they manage to defeat the creatures. * In the Region of Jungle Vizuna and are attacked by Skull Spiders, but they escape. * At the six shrines, the Protectors are overwhelmed by Skull Spiders, but the recover their Golden Masks of Power and save the Protectors. * While traveling to the City of the Mask Makers, saves two wolf-like creatures from Skull Spiders and later encounters and frees their Skull Spider-controlled mother. City of the Mask Makers * At the City of the Mask Makers, a quarrel between Tahu and Kopaka over leadership of the team leads to a brief scuffle that is interrupted by and . * The Lord of Skull Spiders confronts the Toa, defeating several of them before they work together to overwhelm it and send it plummeting into a chasm. * The Toa are attacked by Skull Warriors at the City Gate, but are defeated by the heroes. * Skull Slicer steals Lewa's Golden Mask of Jungle. The other five Toa chase Skull Slicer into the Arena, avoiding its hazards, and reclaim the mask, destroying the Arena in the process. * The Toa are ambushed by two Skull Scorpios in the graveyard, and Pohatu's mask is stolen. Lewa buries the Skull Scorpios under rubble and reclaims Pohatu's mask. * At the stairs of the Temple of Creation, Skull Basher steals Onua's mask. The other five Toa unite and charge Skull Basher, knocking him unconscious. * The Toa and Ekimu challenge Kulta in the Mask Makers' Forge. Kulta destroys the Toa's masks with one blow, but they cling to him and distract him long enough for Ekimu to rebuild the Hammer of Power. Ekimu then defeats Kulta. * The Protectors defeat several Skull Warriors. * The Protectors and Harvali defeat the Lord of Skull Spiders in the caverns under the City of the Mask Makers. * In the Skull Raiders' city, Gali challenges Axato to unarmed combat and nearly wins before the match is interrupted. * Kulta challenges Ekimu to unarmed combat, but Ekimu borrows Onua's Earthquake Hammer and defeats Kulta. The Journey to One * The Toa put their new weapons and armor to the test and defeat a pack of Skull Spider-controlled Skull Warriors in the City of the Mask Makers. * Lewa and Uxar encounter Umarak in the Region of Jungle. Umarak briefly unites with Uxar, but Lewa frees Uxar and Umarak flees. * Umarak ambushes the Toa and the Elemental Creatures, and observes Pohatu's weak bond with Ketar. He then withdraws. * In the Labyrinth of Control, Umarak attacks Pohatu and forcibly unites with Ketar to steal the Mask of Control. * A village in the Region of Jungle is destroyed by Lava Beasts. * The Toa and the Elemental Creatures battle waves of Elemental Beasts at the gates of the Mask Makers' City. * Agil spies on Umarak as he retrieves the shards of the Mask of Ultimate Power, and they exchange blows before Agil withdraws. * The Toa, Ekimu, and Agil fight a long battle against Umarak and Elemental Beasts in the Black Crater, which ends when Umarak completes the portal to the Shadow Realm. * The Toa merge their to defeat Makuta and seal him in the Shadow Realm.